


Of Cuddles and Going Further

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cuddles and Going Further

Blaine came over again on Tuesday after seeing his grandparent's off at the airport. They had the house to themselves again and were cuddled up on Kurt's bed watching _Moulin Rouge_. Blaine was drawing lazy patterns on Kurt's stomach with his index finger while Kurt sang along under his breath. In the middle of Come What May, Blaine looks up at the countertenor.

  
“Kurt.” He mumbles.  
  
“Hmm?” Kurt looks down at his boyfriend.

  
Blaine grins up at him, then leans up to press their lips together. Kurt responds by deepening the kiss. He swipes his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. The curly haired boy parts his lips, allowing Kurt to run his tongue along Blaine's. Kurt moans at the taste of coffee and chocolate and _Blaine_. The olive skinned boy swings his leg over Kurt's hip and pulls himself up to straddle the taller teen.

  
Feeling Kurt's hardness pressed into his hip, Blaine pulls back from Kurt's lips and kisses down his jaw. When he gets to his ear, Blaine whispers, “What do you want, baby?” Accompanied by a hip roll.  
  
Kurt moans at the new found friction. “Anything, please Blaine. Anything.” He thrusts his hips up to try and get that glorious friction back, but Blaine just lifts his hips out of the way.  
  
“We're gonna take this slow, okay?” He kisses the side of Kurt's neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone. “Okay?” Kurt nods. Blaine sucks on the pale skin, making Kurt moan again.  
  
Blaine undoes the top button of Kurt's shirt, placing a kiss on the newly exposed skin. The next button, another kiss. He follows this pattern all the way down Kurt's chest and stomach, until his shirt is completely open, and his gorgeous, pale skin is all exposed. Blaine kisses right below Kurt's belly button, then right above it. He trails kisses back up Kurt's chest until he's at eye level with him again. He presses a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. “Gorgeous.” The curly haired boy murmurs.  
  
Kurt flushes, but smiles up at Blaine. “Can you take yours off, too? So we're even?” Kurt sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth.  
  
Blaine uses the pad of this thumb to pull Kurt's lips down and out between his teeth. “Of course.” He sits up and pulls the worn t-shirt off over his head. When the material is finally over his head, he looks down at Kurt as he tosses the shirt over his shoulder. Kurt is just staring, admiring. Blaine smirks down at him. “Like what you see?”  
  
Kurt flushes again, looking away. “Sorry.” He mumbles into the pillow.  
  
“Hey, no. No, baby don't.” He tucks his index finger under Kurt's chin to bring his head back facing him. “It's fine, you're allowed to look.” He smiles down at Kurt.  
  
“I know, I just...” Kurt trails off, biting his lip again.  
  
Blaine furrows his brow in confusion. “What is it, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt takes a deep breath. “I know I'm allowed to look...just sometimes I forget...” He tries to look away again, but Blaine's hand's are framing his face, preventing him from moving it to either side.  
  
“Baby, you're always allowed to look at me, and don't forget it.” He leans down and places kisses all over Kurt's porcelain skin. “Now,” Blaine rolls his hips down onto Kurt's, eliciting a moan from the boy. “I say we finish what we started.”  
  
Kurt nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes. Please yes.” He lifted his hips, searching out Blaine's.  
  
Blaine moves his hands to Kurt's slim wrists, pinning his hands above his head. “Now, what do you want?” His voice is low and gruff, demanding.  
  
Kurt rolls his hips up again. “Touch me, Blaine. Please, touch me.” He's almost sobbing with need.  
  
“Where?” Blaine finally takes some pity on Kurt and moves his hips down to where Kurt can reach them. “Where do you want me to touch you?” He looks down at Kurt, waiting for an answer.  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt whines. “Please.” He rolls his hips up, rubbing his erection into Blaine's.  
  
“Baby, you gotta use your words. I don't know what you want if you don't say it.”  
  
“Mycock.” The brunette mumbles quickly, blushing.  
  
Blaine smirks. “What was that?”  
  
“My cock, Blaine. I want you to touch my cock.” Kurt huffs, then looks up at Blaine. “Please?” He almost sounds like he's pleading.  
  
That's exactly what Blaine wants. He wants Kurt to beg, get used to begging and taking orders. Blaine's done a lot of research since their talk two days ago. He's figured out what he needs to do for Kurt, of course the more detailed things will have to be decided once he knows what Kurt wants and really needs.  
  
Blaine grins down at Kurt before letting his wrists go and slithering down his lithe body. Kurt squirms below him, almost shaking with need. Blaine latches on to Kurt's pale hip bone, sucking hard. Kurt gasps and then moans.  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt moans again as the curly haired boy palms his cock through his jeans. “Blaine, please!”  
  
Blaine pops the button on Kurt's skinny jeans, pulls down the zipper and sits up to tug them off. He tosses them over the side of the bed and turns his attention back to the smooth, milky skin splayed out for him. He moves back to the small mark he started to make on Kurt's hip, sucking and nipping to make it bigger. Kurt is writhing and gasping out moans that are shooting straight through Blaine to his already painfully hard erection. Blaine brings one hand up to hold Kurt's hip, rubbing circles over the bone.

“Can I?” Blaine moves his other hand to the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs, running his fingers under the band. He's looking up at Kurt, searching for any signs of discomfort.

  
Kurt looks down, locking eyes with Blaine. “Yeah.” He nods.  
  
Blaine smiles, hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling them down over Kurt's hips and thighs, freeing his cock. Blaine pulls off the underware, dropping them halfheartedly to the floor, his eyes never leaving Kurt. His cock is red and leaking. Blaine groans.  
  
“You are so gorgeous.” Blaine licks his palm, then grips Kurt's cock. Kurt moans at the new found contact. Blaine moves his fist slowly up and down Kurt's erection, swiping his thumb over the slit, gathering the drops of pre-come.  
  
“B-blaine. Up, kiss me.” Kurt moans again as Blaine quickens his pace a bit as he slides back up Kurt's body.  
  
Blaine crashes his lips to Kurt's, moaning as Kurt licks his way into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues tangle together, swirling around the other's mouth. Blaine pumps Kurt's cock faster, twisting his wrist every other stroke. Kurt breaks away from the kiss, throwing his head back. A deep moan, deeper than Blaine has ever heard Kurt's voice go, rips it's way out of Kurt's throat. Blaine kisses down Kurt's neck, nipping and licking. Kurt is trembling, on the verge of orgasm.  
  
Blaine kisses the spot right under Kurt's ear, then whispers, “Come for me, Kurt. Come on.”  
  
It takes three more strokes of Blaine's hand and Kurt stiffens. His head is thrown back, face twisted up in pleasure and he comes hard. White ropes of come falling over Blaine's hand and spurting onto his own stomach. Blaine nearly loses it watching Kurt, he's gorgeous all the time, but Blaine _really_ likes the way Kurt looks when he comes undone. Kurt's breathing hard and unevenly, still totally blissed out. Blaine just rubs circles into his hip bones with this thumbs and places soft kisses all over his chest.  
  
A few minutes later after Kurt's breathing has returned to semi-normal, he reaches for Blaine's hand, threading their fingers together. “Wow.” He breathes.  
  
“Hmm, yeah, wow.” Blaine agrees, placing one last kiss to Kurt's chest before sliding up to lay beside him.  
  
“Hi.” Kurt whispers, smiling. They're laying so close together that his breath ghosts over Blaine's face.  
  
“Hi.” Blaine whispers back, his smile just a big as Kurt's.  
  
Blaine leans forward, kissing Kurt chastely. His erection presses into Kurt's hip, causing him to gasp a little. “Blaine, lemme...” He trails off, reaching for the button on Blaine's jeans.  
  
Blaine just shakes his head and pushes Kurt's hand away. “It's okay. This was about you.” He smiles and places a soft kiss to Kurt's temple.  
  
“But I want to, Blaine.” He pouts.  
  
 _Oh God, not the pout...I can't resist the pout!_ Blaine tries, he really does, but he just can _not_ resist Kurt's pout. Some time during Blaine's inner battle over the pout, he's been pushed onto his back. Kurt is now straddling his hips and not laying down beside him where Blaine remembers he was not two seconds ago. Kurt has that determined, mischievous glint in his eyes. The smirk on his face isn't much better.   
  
“Blaine,” He breathes into aforementioned boy's ear. “I really wanna do this for you, okay?”  
  
Blaine nods, unable to speak. Before Blaine's completely finished nodding, Kurt has the button undone and the zipper down on Blaine's jeans. He uproots himself from Blaine to pull them off, then re-situates himself while throwing them into the growing pile of clothes. He runs his hands up and down Blaine's toned chest and stomach, letting his fingers run through the dusting of hair. Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine on the mouth, then slowly starts to kiss down his jaw, the slight stubble scratchy on Kurt's lips.  
  
Blaine can't seem to get his breathing under control. Or his heart rate. Having Kurt on top of him like this -kissing in all the right spots, touching him everywhere- it's almost too much. All of Blaine's nerves are on sensory overload. Kurt get's to his collarbone and bites down, not enough to break the skin but enough to cause Blaine's hips to stutter and a moan to rip it's way out of his throat.  
  
Kurt smirks into Blaine's tan skin. “I think I found my new favorite spot.” He murmurs.  
  
Blaine moans again. “Please, Kurt. Please.” Blaine's gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles are turning white.

  
“Please what?” Kurt sits back up, his hands resting on Blaine's hips.

  
Blaine bucks his hips up the best he can with Kurt sitting on him. “Touch me, please, Kurt.” Blaine's never known himself as one to beg for anything, but when Kurt sitting there looking like a disheveled sex God....well, can you blame him?  
  
Kurt just smirks and leans back down placing a kiss to Blaine's bellybutton. He sticks his tongue out and licks around the shorter teen's navel before trailing his tongue down the line of dark hair that disappears into Blaine's navy blue boxer briefs. When Kurt reaches the waistband he hooks his fingers under it and yanks the fabric down Blaine's thighs.  
  
Blaine hisses as the cold air makes contact with his dick. The contrast of cold and hot making him moan again. Kurt tosses the garment over his shoulder and looks down at the display before him. Blaine is writhing on the bed, his cock hard and red, leaking onto his stomach. Kurt reaches out and takes a hold of Blaine, slowly working his fist up and down.  
  
Blaine moans, the friction he's been searching for finally there. “Kurt.” He moans out, “Faster, harder please...anything, God, please!” The curly haired boy thrashes slightly as Kurt picks up his pace.  
  
Kurt lets go of Blaine's cock to lick a stripe up the center of his hand from heel to the tip of his middle finger. Blaine glances up at Kurt when he feels him let go, and groans as he watches Kurt lick his palm. He drops his head back on the pillow with a soft _thump_. “Mm, Blaine.” Kurt moans, he can taste the slight tang that is his boyfriend on his hand. “You taste _so_ good.”  
  
Kurt resumes his stroking, running his thumb up and over the slit, mixing the pre-come with his saliva. Blaine is a babbling, writhing mess under him. Kurt pumps Blaine's cock a little faster, getting more comfortable with what he's doing.  
  
“Kurt, baby...” Blaine's comment is cut off by a deep moan. “God, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt smiles to himself, he has reduced his oh so eloquently spoken boyfriend into this gorgeous babbling mess. He's quite proud of himself. He picks up his ministrations, twisting his hand, like Blaine had done to him, on every up stroke. One, two more strokes and Blaine's coming with a moan of Kurt's name.  
  
Kurt doesn't quite know what to do with his come covered hand. He does _not_ want to lick it off. He's not ready for that yet. Blaine seems to notice his distress and grabs his wrist with a chuckle. He reaches over the side of the bed for his shirt and wipes Kurt's hand clean.  
  
“Thank you.” Kurt whispers. Blaine just grins up at him and pulls him down by his wrist. “ _Oomph._ ”

“Sorry.” Blaine murmurs into Kurt's soft brown hair. He places a light kiss to the top of Kurt's head as he wraps his arms around his slim waist. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Kurt kisses Blaine's chest softly. “Why wouldn't I be?” He rests his head back down on Blaine's toned chest, listening to him breath and his heart beat.

“I kind of ambushed you.” He laughs, sending vibrations through his chest into Kurt.

Kurt laughs with him for a second, before falling silent. “Yeah, but I liked it.”


End file.
